Lo que nos une
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Todoroki va a recoger a su hijo al departamento de su exnovio y recuerda como poco a poco se fue apagando el amor. [Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shouto] [MPREG]


**Pareja:** Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shouto

 **Disclaimer:** El manga de Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Lo que nos une**

Las clases de Shouto en la universidad habían terminado se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del aula para ir a los casilleros por su chaqueta y el suéter de su pequeño hijo, ya comenzaba el invierno no quería que enfermara, se puso su chaqueta y metió la ropa del pequeño en su morral. Nadie sabía en la universidad que él tenía un hijo de tres años, lo concibió cuando estaba en el último año de secundaria lo hizo con su primer y único novio, ahora expareja, fue una forma de despedirse iban por caminos opuestos. Él había ingresado a la facultad de derecho y Katsuki él siempre tenía un plan, es el tipo de persona que vivía el momento y como dice el dicho: los opuestos se atraen. Su padre, Enji Todoroki, al enterarse del embarazo no podía aceptarlo su hijo tenía un gran futuro por delante le exigió deshacerse del bebé, pero Shouto se negó ese pequeño ser era fruto del amor que sentía hacia Katsuki.

Entonces se llegó a un acuerdo ellos podían conservar al bebé, pero Shouto aplazaría su entrada a la universidad por un año así podría llevar el embarazo y nadie en la facultad se enteraría que el era padre, eso le dio alivio a Enji ya que al ser decano de la facultad no quería su apellido manchado. El otro acuerdo era que Shouto y Katsuki se casaran, la propuesta vino de la familia Bakugou ellos deseaban que su hijo se hiciera responsable por sus acciones, pero Katsuki se negó y en su defensa dijo "Si vamos a casarnos que sea porque lo deseamos no por exigencia de otras personas". Shouto estuvo de acuerdo con su novio sobre todo era incomodo hablar de casarse cuando dos meses atrás ya habían dado por terminada la relación; al final ambas familias aceptaron que Katsuki se mudara a la casa de los Todoroki para cuidar de su pareja.

El timbre de su celular lo saco de sus recuerdos, era Katsuki quien lo llamaba.

—Shouto.

—Katsuki.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Aún no terminan tus clases?

—Ya terminaron, pero el tren aun no llega a la estación

—Entonces le daré a Hinata su cena mientras llegas.

—Tiene que tomar su baño antes.

—Joder, lo sé no es necesario que lo digas —Shouto lo escucho gruñir por el teléfono—. Ya termino su baño ahora se está vistiendo.

—Ayúdalo a un es pequeño para vestirse solo.

—Si el desea vestirse solo que lo haga, lo ayudare si veo que tiene problemas.

—Está bien —escucho que el tren llegaba a la estación—. Katsuki tengo que colgar ya llego el tren, llegare en veinte minutos a la otra estación.

Corto la llamada y cuando el tren abrió sus puertas el ingreso al vagón, el tren iba repleto de personas se sujetó del pasa manos y el tren retomo su marcha. Su relación con Katsuki comenzó a decaer después del nacimiento de Hinata, para los dos fue difícil ser padres fue un gran cambios en sus vidas no ayudo para nada que el sobreprotegiera al bebé y también afecto el temperamento de su pareja, antes ese temperamento no era un gran problema pero a él no le gustaba escuchar los gritos de Katsuki, los ruidos fuertes no eran buenos para el bebé además Katsuki no pasaba tiempo con Hinata esto causaba que no se acostumbrara a estar con su papá, Katsuki tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo porque no deseaba que nada que viniera de Enji. Él se sentía solo en los cuidados del bebé a pesar de que su familia y sus suegros lo apoyaban, pero ellos no estaban disponibles siempre y él tendría que hacerse cargo como el padre que ahora era.

Escucho que un mensaje había llegado a su celular era de Katsuki.

+Hinata ya ceno, lo llevare a la estación para que ya no vengas al departamento.

+Está bien, abrígalo hace frio.

+Ya lo sé no soy tan mal padre.

Al final después de un año de convivencia Katsuki rompió con él y acordaron que Shouto por ser _la madre_ de Hinata pasaría dos semanas con el pequeño y Katsuki una semana; sus familiares trataron de mantenerlos unidos, pero no les quedo de otra que aceptar la decisión de ambos jóvenes. Si ahora a Shouto le preguntaran si amaba a Katsuki respondería que lo amaba como padre de su hijo; y probablemente Katsuki diría la misma respuesta. Todo lo importaba era que Hinata creciera como un niño feliz y que viera que sus padres amaban con todo el corazón.

"Quizás algún día yo o Katsuki conozcamos a alguien que pueda sanas las heridas que nosotros mismos hicimos" pensó mientras veía el tren llegar a la estación, bajo del tren y fue a las bancas de espera donde vio a Katsuki y Hinata, el pequeño dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de su padre.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja—. Lamento la tardanza.

—No importa.

—Traje su suéter favorito.

Katsuki despertó suavemente a Hinata que frunció el ceño por ser molestado y levanto los parpados dejando ver unos ojos azules como los de su abuela materna.

—Ya estoy aquí, bebé.

—Hola, papi. —hablo entre bostezos.

—Te voy a poner tu suéter luego puedes dormir otra vez.

Shouto le puso el suéter a su pequeño con sumo cuidado no deseaba que su cabeza quedara atorada, el suéter era de color cobrizo que combinaba con los cabellos rubios del niño y en el pecho tenia bordado un osito; con el suéter ya puesto Shouto tomo en brazos al pequeño para regresar a su hogar.

—Los acompañare.

—Katsuki…

—No me importa lo que digas igual los voy acompañar.

Al subir al tren le cedieron un asiento a Shouto al ver que llevaba un niño en sus brazos, la casa de Shouto estaba en una estación más lejana que la de universidad; Katsuki sabía que había sido un largo para su expareja porque ni bien tomo el asiento se quedó dormido ahora el tenia a dos dormilones que cuidar. Ver a Shouto con Hinata le recordó el momento en que nació su hijo, Shouto había llorado de alegría aquel día y cuando le toco tener a ese pequeño bebé también quiso llorar, era el bebé por quien habían sobrellevado muchos percances y al verlo entendió que todo había valido la pena.

Después del nacimiento la situación se volvió difícil, él se sentirá frustrado porque no se sentía digno de Shouto ni de Hinata se esforzó tanto para superarse a sí mismo que descuido a su familia. Al final terminaron separados y compartiendo la custodia de Hinata. Esperaba que ahora Shouto pudiera darle una oportunidad para demostrarle que aún lo amaba, entendía que su temperamento era un problema en su relación por esa razón estaba yendo a clases de control de la ira para poder cambiar, ser una mejor persona, pareja y padre.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
